Diesel engines are in widespread use, particularly as power plants for trucks, busses, tractors, and off-road equipment. One problem with diesel engines is that an engine is difficult to restart after an engine overhaul, a fuel system repair, a prolonged time when the vehicle is out of service, or other circumstances resulting in "drying up" or a loss of fuel by the engine. As a result, there are service calls along highways and at rest areas from truckers who are unable to restart the engine. Run down batteries are also frequent as a result of trying to restart an engine.
Priming systems for diesel engines are known. However, these are typically designed for operation with only one model of engine and will not work with other engines. Presently known priming systems also tend to be complex.